


built your hopes up.

by wmswhore



Category: Corpse Husband - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Hurt, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wmswhore/pseuds/wmswhore
Summary: And with that, you crumbled. Every ounce of strength you had, washed away and carried out into the open sea. Tears flowed down your flushed cheeks, the scent of cigarettes and hints of hyacinths engulfed you as a pair of strong arms wrapped around your smaller frame, holding you close.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Reader, Reader/Corpse Husband
Comments: 10
Kudos: 271





	built your hopes up.

As the sun slowly settles beneath the waves of the crystalline blue sea, painting the sky shades of purple and orange, casting a warm glow on the San Diego coastline. 

The last time you were here was with him. Under the scintillating stars and pale moonlight with the sound of the waves crashing against the sand in a steady rhythm. 

The feeling of his touch ghost your skin, sending shivers down your spine while you sat on the sand, admiring the bewitching sunset. 

The sound of his voice echos through your mind, like a poltergeist haunting you. But, you could swear you could hear him alongside the the calm ocean waves. 

“Hey, princess...”

You turned your head, to see who called out your name, but the voice was all too familiar, that deep voice, the way he said your name, you could never forget.

That was the moment you realized, that your mind wasn’t playing tricks on you and that he was actually there. Tears welled up in your eyes, threatening to spillover. 

“You’re...You’re here...I didn’t think you’d come...” you said, your voice trailing off. 

“I know, I didn’t think I’d show up either..” he said, accompanied by a soft laugh. But, it wasn’t a one of joy, perhaps more of disbelief.

A few brief moments of silence pass, before he sits down on the sand besides you, keeping his gaze fixated on the horizon. He looks just as beautiful as when you had last seen him, his hair was a little more unkempt and a most definitely longer. But there was something different about him, his eyes seemed a little more hollow, as though he had gone through hell and back.

“Look, I know what I did was wrong...I shouldn’t have disappeared on you like that...” He admitted, turning his head towards you now, his eyes on yours, searching for any sort of emotion in them. “But, I just didn’t want you to see me when I wasn’t at my best..”

And of course, they entailed every emotion you were feeling. The hurt, the pain and every second you spent doubting yourself and your abilities as a girlfriend, hell even a friend. The anxiety that had stricken you every hour of everyday, leaving you sleepless. That was what you felt and no amount of words could ever describe it. 

You gave no reply, not allowing yourself to crumble like a sandcastle against the waves.

“Let me make it up to you...I promise I’ll be better...Please, princess..” 

And with that, you crumbled. Every ounce of strength you had, washed away and carried out into the open sea. Tears flowed down your flushed cheeks, the scent of cigarettes and hints of hyacinths engulfed you as a pair of strong arms wrapped around your smaller frame, holding you close. 

How you missed the feeling of his arms around you. The way he held you oh-so close while your head was pressed against his chest, hearing the steady beat of his heart beneath his clothes. 

“Corpse...” 

“Shhh...”

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is my first work here! i hope you enjoyed it! the more steamy bits are happening in the second chapter, if i’m even comfortable writing it. >:( but, i’ll post that part separately ! ! !


End file.
